Present day transducers wherein an output voltage is provided constituting a function of the physical positioning of an object often take the form of a linear variable differential transformer. Basically, such transducers operate on the principle of positioning a transformer core in a linear manner in accord with the actual physical positioning of an object so that the signal from the transformer will constitute a function of such positioning. Other types of known transducers simply involve moving of a tap along a resistance element to provide a changed voltage output constituting a function of the position of the tap. The tap itself can thus be mechanically connected to an object, the position of which is to be transduced into an electrical signal.
The foregoing type devices, while useful for certain purposes, are not always stable under widely varying temperature conditions. Further, where rubbing contacts such as with voltage taps are utilized, the contacts can become worn and the connecting leads unduly flexed. The overall life of the transducer is thus limited. Finally, voltage drifts in voltage power supplies utilized with such prior art transducers can often introduce errors.